1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus including a recording mechanism unit that has a recording means that performs recording on a recording medium and an opening/closing unit that is rotatably coupled to the recording mechanism unit in an upper portion of the recording mechanism unit and rotates to open and close the upper portion of the recording mechanism unit.
2. Related Art
Recording apparatuses represented by a facsimile and a printer include a so-called complex machine that has an image reading function in addition to a recording function. In the complex machine, a scanner unit is provided above a main body that performs recording on a recording paper.
The scanner unit is rotatably provided to the recording mechanism unit and can rotate to switch between an open posture and a closed posture. The scanner unit is held in the closed posture in a normal operation. However, the scanner unit is opened, for example, when paper jam occurs inside the recording mechanism unit and the jammed paper is removed, when an ink cartridge is replaced, and when other maintenance operations are performed.
JP-A-2005-189552 is an example of related art.
By the way, the complex machine as described above is usually provided with an operation panel for operating the scanner unit and the recording mechanism unit.
However, if the operation panel is adjacent to the scanner unit, for example, when a rotating shaft of the scanner unit is wobbly, there is a risk that the scanner unit and the operation panel interfere with each other when opening the scanner unit. Therefore, it is necessary to remove the operation panel from an installation position before opening the scanner unit.
However, when the operation panel has been removed, for example, it is not possible to test-operate the recording mechanism unit in a state in which the scanner unit is opened, sot that the effectiveness of maintenance of the recording mechanism unit is lowered. Therefore, it is not preferable.